Normal
by mfig
Summary: It’s been four years and Rose is starting to feel stuck in a rut. Will a conversation with the Doctor finally hold the answer to her problem? Rose9thDoc


**Title: Normal**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: It's been four years and Rose is starting to feel stuck in a rut. Will a conversation with the Doctor finally hold the answer to her problem? **

**Disclaimers: Doctor Who and Rose belong to the BBC. I'm just having fun. **

* * *

Rose sat in the console room, starring at all the blinking lights and gadgets as the Doctor moved about pressing and pulling – somehow in all this pocking about he was actually steering the Tardis through space and time.

"Penny for your thoughts" the Doctor said as he moved past rose and hit a few buttons in front of her, he had just a few more to go, she could tell and soon he would be done. It was always the same old dance for him – but didn't he ever get tire of dancing?

"Nothing Doctor…just thoughts" she answered, once more distracted by the blinking lights in front of her.

"No come on, tell me" he insisted, seizing his activities. Looking up at her he smiled and moved to sit across from her in the other overstuffed stool with bits of duck tape on it to mend where it had already broken, his feet stretched out, resting against the bottom of her own stool.

"Well it's just I was thinking…." She stopped not exactly knowing how to phrase it correctly, she wanted him to perfectly understand but then again that meant her understanding her own thoughts which sometimes perturbed her to no end.

"Just tell me what you're thinking Rose, simple as that" his blue eyes looked right into hers, radiating a gentle warmth that she had come to know as his genuine affection for her.

"All right, well I was thinking about all of this, our lives, the adventures and all that stuff. Do you ever just feel like stopping? Not traveling through space and time anymore, getting out of the Tardis and living a normal life?" her question was a complex one and from the far off look in her eyes, not precisely directed at him.

Looking across at the Doctor, Rose bit her lip as she awaited his answer. His face which had been comfortably cheerful a few moments ago now seemed a bit solemn.

"I guess it depends on your definition of normal. If you go by a human's definition of normal than this life would be completely implausible and irrational, but that's precisely it Rose. I'm not human; to me this is normal, or at least one of the choices within normal." He finished with a bit of frown not sure if he had helped her feel better.

Noticing that they would soon be at their final destination they both automatically got up and began to slowly make their way to the ship's entrance.

"But why are you asking, don't you like this life? Do you want to go home?" he asked her a bit nervous, a sinking feeling starting to form in the pit of his stomach.

"No, never, I love this life" she smiled at him one of her beautiful one thousand watt smiles which always made him respond with his own manic like one. "It's just that during this past visit back home I noticed that all my friends are starting to move on with their lives. Sheeren is in engaged, Mickey moved in with this girlfriend…I mean, even mum has got herself a bloke." Rose finished feeling a bit like an idiot. She wasn't jealous, she just felt like the odd man out, like she was stuck in limbo, not going forwards of backwards.

The Doctor finally comprehended what was going on with Rose – she felt stuck. He noticed it was something that humans seemed to be rather obsessed about. Due to his thirteen lives time was something he didn't have to worry about, he had plenty of it, but humans only had a specific amount of years and they seemed to be bent on making the most of it.

Being up here with him for the past four years he figured that it would eventually occur with Rose too – she was only human, now matter how much more superior then the rest he considered her to be.

Grabbing a hold of her hand he cupped her cheek with his other free one. Oddly enough this had been something he had been contemplating for a while now – their future. Even though he had all the time in the world it didn't mean that he didn't want to actually make the most of it either – especially with a woman like Rose Tyler by his side.

"Everyone back home is moving on with their lives, we should too" he whispered as his lips hovered dangerously closed to hers. With one tilt of his head they finally touched and they both felt a jolt of electricity passed through them.

Once they pulled apart she smiled up at him, her arms encircling his torso as they hugged, her face against his leather clad chest.

"Our definition of normal, eh?" she asked completely blissful.

Resting his head against the top of hers he too wrapped his arms around her. "So, how about it Rose Tyler? Space, time, adventures, excitement just around the corner and getting a bit frisky against the ship's control panel?" He looked down at her and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oi! How romantic!" she cried out sarcastically and hugged him even tighter. "I think I would like that very much, our definition of normal".

"Fan..."he was about to fall into his trademark expression when he decided that this new turn in their relationship called for something else. "I love you" he added softly.

He could feel her smiling against his chest and a mumbled "I love you as well" followed. Stepping a bit away from each other they held hands once more and began to make their way out into the new planet that lay outside for them to explore.

Whatever came their way they would face together and Rose could feel the sad mood from earlier leaving her completely. So much hope and excitement bloomed within her. This was literally a new chapter for them in their extremely complicated and crazy story.

They were definitely far from normal, but then again, she had pretty much walked away from that the minute she had taken his hand in hers and stepped into the time machine. This choice had been made a long time ago whether or not she had been aware of it.

In a way she would be willing to bet that all along this had been the greater scheme of things – she had been born to stand by his side. Perhaps that's why her hand fit so perfectly in his. Two halves to a whole separated by light years and one day finally brought together by faith, danger and ultimately their love.

Not only had he given a new meaning to normal but to her entire existence as well.

As for her, she had given him something he had thought himself in capable of ever achieving – love, hope and warmth which radiated from her brown fiery eyes and melted the icebergs around his own blue ones.

From then on if one looked carefully a few specks of a warm brown could be seen mixed in the blue orbs that bewitched her from the get go.

**Fin!**

**Hope you guys liked it, just simple and light. I was inspired by my favorite show on this entire planet –the x-files. **


End file.
